


The Great Bunny Debate

by IJM, Reronettie (Killianemma915)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Companion Piece for Two on a Couch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianemma915/pseuds/Reronettie
Summary: One two-thousand-pound bunny vs. one-thousand two-pound bunnies—that is the question.
Relationships: Franco Baldwin/Elizabeth Baldwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Great Bunny Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Thirsty Frizzies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Thirsty+Frizzies).



> Not for profit.  
> No claim of ownership of characters.  
> For entertainment purposes only.

Franco and Elizabeth Baldwin cuddled together in the middle of the bed they shared. Franco's head rested on his pillow while his right arm curled around his wife's slender body. Her head laid on his shoulder and she lightly traced patterns over his bare chest.

  
Their cell phones were both upside-down on their nightstands. Their bedroom door was locked. The kids were reminded to give them privacy unless there was an emergency. Cameron made gagging faces at this reminder during their evening meal.

  
They had a couples-therapy session with Kevin Collins that day, and he advised them to have fun conversations at night which focused on low-stress topics. Franco was experiencing night terrors. Kevin's prescribed protocols to improve sleep quality were being put to the test, starting with the silly question he left with them at the end of the session: Would you rather be hopped on by one two-thousand pound rabbit or by one thousand two-pound rabbits?

  
"I'm taking on the small ones," Elizabeth was sure of her answer.

  
"Why?" Franco asked. "That will be a slow death."

  
"Who said they're killer bunnies?" Elizabeth pondered. "What if they are just sweet little rabbits who want to be petted?"

  
"If they're not murderous, why does the One Ton Bunny exist?"

  
"Maybe he's a misunderstood gentle giant?"

  
"Then why is he hopping on people?”

  
"Okay, if the Big Rabbit is evil, you should vanquish him into the enchanted forest."

"Enchanted forest?" Franco scoffed. "More likely from a galaxy far, far away. Where the rabbits weigh a ton, and the humanoids are five pounds, live in underground tunnels, and are eaten for lunch by carnivorous bunnies."

  
"Human-eating bunnies from another galaxy?" Elizabeth summarized. "I guess this calls for you and the boys dressing up like Jedis and using the Force to vanquish the creatures."

  
"Jedi," Franco corrected her.

  
"Hmm?" With one syllable, Elizabeth asked what he meant.

  
"Jedi is singular as well as plural. George Lucas has the word trademarked."

  
"Why would anybody know that little factoid?" She rolled her eyes, laughing. "I never imagined I would grow old with the king of the geek squad."

  
"That makes you my Queen with both the burden and the crown.”

  
"It's no Burden. But I will need you and my other Jedi boys home in time for dinner.”

  
"The boys will make it home, but I might not. I will be hopped on--or eaten by--that One Ton Bunny before I let him get one of the kids."

  
"Our hero." Elizabeth ran her very cold foot from his ankle to his knee, shocking him.

  
"I'm buying you fluffy pink socks," he threatened.

  
"As long as they are covered with bunnies, I don't care what color they are." Her expression became pouty. "But how am I going to get warm until then?"  
  
Franco glanced at her delicate lips. "I'll be your personal Jedi."

  
She shifted, straddling her husband so her knees were almost even with his hips. He reached upward, rubbing his hands under her nightgown.

  
"Can you save me from a thousand rabbits," she questioned him playfully.

  
"I will protect you from one or all," he promised. "You just have to tell me where they are."

  
"This could take all night," Elizabeth rubbed her body against his. He gave her something between a smile and a moan. She giggled toying with him as he pinched her nipple in retaliation. He remembered how to drive her mad.

  
"Is that a promise?" Franco asked as she shifted so he was sitting upright, Elizabeth still straddling his hips.

She nipped his earlobe in response. He twisted both nipples at the same time, causing Elizabeth to groan audibly. It was nice to enjoy each other. The one time they made love since he'd been back had been quick and urgent. That night, she had felt desperate to remember what it was like to be with her husband, and he was equally determined to make sure she understood she was the only woman he ever wanted. It had been amazing, but it contained none of the sweet playfulness they often shared as foreplay.

  
Elizabeth never imagined falling for someone who made her laugh and burn with desire at the same time. But with Franco Baldwin, she found the person with whom she wanted to grow old. He never stopped surprising her, and she loved every minute of it.

  
"Oh." She moaned as his lips moved to her throat, his hands still performing their ministrations.

  
"Tell me, I win!" He whispered directly into her ear.

  
"Win what?"

  
"The Great Bunny Debate, of course."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I don't care about the stupid bunnies.”

  
"How could you call the carnivorous Bunnies stupid." Franco feigned insult, but couldn't quite keep it up as she rubbed her core against him again.

She was soaked now, and she wanted to move this forward. She reached down and grabbed the hem of her nightgown, lifting it over her head in a single quick motion. Franco's demeanor flipped from mischievous to pure desire the instant he glimpsed his naked wife.

  
"God, you are beautiful." He said with his classic hung the moon stare. "I have never seen anything as perfect as you."

She did not speak but reached down, finding the drawstring on his pajama bottoms. She shifted so he was able to pull them off, but he was still wearing boxers underneath.

Elizabeth raked her hands over his strangely sculpted chest. Drew worked out while he was in control of Franco's body. Elizabeth enjoyed the view, but she wouldn't have cared if he gained a hundred pounds. He would always be her Franco. She smiled as he abruptly flipped them over, moving so that she was laid out on the bed under him. He kissed her firmly on the lips, groaning when her hand moved to stroke him through his boxers. They sat there kissing and exploring each other bodies for several moments; neither of them was in a hurry. Finally, Franco shifted his kisses down to her neck and then the top of her shoulder.

  
"Babe," She started to object, realizing what he was planning. He didn't listen as his focus shifted to her breasts, flicking one with his tongue and teasing the other with his fingers.

  
"Shh, I enjoy this as much as you do.' He grinned. He probably did. Elizabeth never enjoyed oral sex until Franco. She couldn't deny the man knew how to use his mouth. He traveled further down her body now, teasingly dipping his tongue into her navel. It was a slight hint at what was to come. After that, he kissed the underside of each thigh.

She shuddered as he moved between her legs. She was dripping, and she couldn't wait. He inched closer until his mouth found the place where she wanted him.

  
"Franco." She had to stifle a scream as he dipped his tongue inside her. The boys knew not to bother them unless it was an emergency, but she didn't want to scar either of them for life. He licked up and down, finding her clit several times. She bit the pillow to keep from screaming. He shouldn't do this when the kids were home because of the sounds she made.

Tonight neither of them cared about the rules. Her body began to shake with anticipation. He seemed to know she was close as he slid one finger, then two inside of her continuing to use his tongue as well.

  
"Come on, Elizabeth; I need you to remember what I can do to you," He practically begged, and Elizabeth’s body convulsed. She gave him precisely what he wanted.

  
"That was..." She couldn't even find the words.

  
"The party isn't over." He said, climbing up her body and finding her lips again. She still tasted herself in the kiss, but she didn't care.

"Good." She smiled in agreement. He pulled his boxers off, showing her what she wanted to see. She couldn't help but lick her lips, every inch of this man was gorgeous, and he was all hers.

  
"I love you." Franco locked eyes with her as he lined himself with her entrance. "Tell me what you want."

  
"Only you." She looked him in the eyes as he entered her. It wasn't like when they made love several days before, then Elizabeth's body needed to adjust to him again. Four months was a long time to go without sex. They usually never made it a full week.

The world around them blurred as he found himself fully sheathed inside of her, and the only thing either of them could see was each other. It was always like this when they were together. The entire world vanished, and the only thing that mattered was each other.

  
After a moment, they began to move. Franco stared straight at his wife, never taking his eyes off her. He told her once he wished he could capture her face when he made love to her in a painting, but he never quite did justice to it. He loved to watch her while they were together, and she didn't mind. The artist in him always observed the beauty of the moment. She intertwined fingers with him as he increased the pace. They kept things slow for a long time relishing in the fact that they had all the time in the world. They had the rest of their lives to be like this.

When neither of them could stand it anymore, Franco began to thrust harder, desperate for his release. Elizabeth realized her orgasm was bubbling under the surface as she met his pace. She reached down and started to touch herself, but her husband stopped her replacing her hand with his own. She nearly cried out again when he used his fingers on her. It took about four strokes before she clenched around him. She felt the spasming of him emptying inside her.

He lay on top of her for a moment, riding down from the high of it. The experience had been almost otherworldly, and Elizabeth wanted to drift off into sleep at that very instant.

Franco shifted, pulling her so she was against his chest. He remembered she loved being the small spoon. He nuzzled her neck, and even after what they had just done, it sent a shock of electricity to her core. He could always make her want more.

  
"Did I convince you I was right?"

The question pulled Elizabeth from her reverie.

  
"About what?”

  
"The bunny argument—it's better to die quickly. You should take the One Ton Bunny."

She turned to face him with a mischievous smile. "I'll still take the small bunnies any day."

Franco gave her a devilish grin. “Well, maybe you need some more convincing." He teased, crushing his mouth over hers again.


End file.
